


In the Mikaelson Name

by LetsReWriteTheHappyEnding



Category: Legacies (TV 2018), The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms, The Vampire Diaries (TV), the originals - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, Future Tense, Hosie, M/M, Multi, New Orleans, Past Tense, Salavatore School, Slow Burn, The Hollow - Freeform, and, black magic, young hope
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:27:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22015635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LetsReWriteTheHappyEnding/pseuds/LetsReWriteTheHappyEnding
Summary: Inside Hope's room their were multiple grimoires. She had more than any other witch at the Salvatore School.Once her Aunt Freya stopped practices full time, Hope took the liberty of studying every one that she could get her hands on.But it wasn't those she was most interested in. Light Magic wouldn't help her with the goal she had in mind.It was the ones that were under her bed. The grimoires that taught Black Magic.Those were the ones that would help her.Help her get her family back.But Hope didn't go looking for that type of black magic.Maybe it was fate that it came to her. Or, that's what she told herself to sleep at night.
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman, Hope Mikaelson/Roman Sienna
Comments: 32
Kudos: 97





	1. The Beginning

Black Magic was banned from the Salvatore School from the beginning. Alaric Saltzman had seen what it does to witches first hand. What it did to him, and his friends.

And after Hope Mikaelson showed up, he knew he made the right choice. Maybe he could protect the world from another Mikaelson.

But perhaps dark magic was always supposed to surround Hope.

* * *

Since her father’s huge donation, the Salvatore school was booming. More teachers were moving to Mystic Falls to work, Caroline was packed full of tours and Alaric was proud of everything he built.

He even held personal tours to try and get the kids he thought that were in need.

The witch he was touring today was a part of some coven from the west. Called the Tredecim Coven for the unlucky number thirteen. And they specialized in dark magic. He wanted to introduce those kids to his school.

Dark magic only led to bad things.

The coven had responded to his email and sent out a witch to check out the school. The witch was guarded and cold, and that only made him want the kids more.

He led the witch out to the garden, showing off the herbs they were growing on their own. When the youngest Mikaelson traveled in the garden chasing a butterfly.

Alaric watched as she stalked the butterfly with a camera. Her national wolf instincts showing but none of the other children noticing. And he hoped the other adults didn’t. After all that was why she was Hope Marshal here.

It had been a year since everything happened with her family, making her eight years old; and she was forgotten for the most part by the world. Or it seemed like that.

Pulling his eyes off of her he turned his way to Dorian, excused himself from the witch and went to take care of his headmaster duties.

* * *

The older witch watched as the witch got ready to take her picture before a young werewolf, no doubt an Alpha as he puffed his chest out, ran and caught the butterfly.

“What do we have here?” The alpha spoke as he grabbed the butterfly by the wing.

The witch looked at him slightly amazed and shocked and spoke tightly, “Let it go Jed.”

The alpha, Jed, reached up and grabbed the other wing before smirking at her. “Why? Look at it, it’s so weak.” As if to prove his point, he tore one of the wings slightly.

“Stop!” She screamed.

“Hey!” The witch yelled. “Leave her alone.”

Before Hope could say a word, Jed started speaking.

“Stupid witches, so sensitive about  _ nature _ ,” he said with a sneer, and dropped the butterfly before stomping on it.

“No!” The girl screamed while running up and pushing him.

The alpha fell to the ground and growled. The witch ran to the pair prepared to break up a fight.

The girl looked like she was about to turn red from the amount of anger she had. The older witch gently laid her hand on the young witch before turning her to face her. “Calm down.”

She watched as the girl took a few deep breaths, and the boy took this opportunity to run away.

The little girl finally opened her eyes after a few breaths. And looked back over to the butterfly. “He killed it.”

The older witch took pity and sighed. “He did.”

Hope anger started to rise again. “Hey, hey.” The older witch spoke. “What’s your name?”

“Hope.”

“Well, Hope I can fix it but it needs to be our little secret okay?”

Hope nodded.

The witch unclipped a necklace, that was just a tiny capsule full of blood with the leather band tied around the capsule. And looked to make sure the headmaster hadn’t come back.

She put four drops of blood around the butterfly and returned the leather band around her neck. “Okay, help me out?”

She had a theory.

Hope nodded and the older witch watched with curiosity as she took off a bracelet before grabbing hands with the witch and listened to the witch saying the incantation once before she repeated after her.

Hope watched as the blood moved to the butterfly and then a flash of light happened and they stopped speaking. She watched as the little butterfly flew off.

“Wow,” She spoke. “How’d we do that?”

“Dark magic.” The witch spoke, and she could see Hope's uncertainty when she spoke the words. “Relax sweetie. That spell won’t hurt anything.”

“Oh,” Hope spoke. “They don’t teach us about dark magic here. Just that all of it’s bad.”

“My coven practices dark magic, my ancestors are responsible for most of the dark magic spells.” The lady smiled. “Not all dark magic is bad, necessarily. Some of it is just about disturbing nature’s balance, like that spell.”

“And the other part?”

“Ah.” The girl smiled, almost haunting. “Those are the types of spells used to hurt someone else.”

“Oh.” Hope said.

“Who was the boy?” The witch smiled. “A crush?”

“No!” Hope shakes her head. “That’s Jed, he's an Alpha. And he likes picking fights with the witches. Mainly me, but he doesn’t get the idea that we're all supposed to get along.”

“He’s an Alpha, he doesn’t like competition. Plus the anger will be there till he turns.” A pause, “And it can’t help that he sees you as competition.”

“He doesn’t like me, if that’s what you're about to say.” Hope must have noticed the smirk on the witch's face cause she continues, “That’s what all the teachers say when I complain about him.”

“That’s not what I meant. I meant it can’t help that you're another Alpha.”

Hope freezes. “I’m not an Alpha.”

“Oh, so you're not the mighty Tri-brid that is next Alpha to the Crescent pack?”

“H-h-h-how?” She struggled. 

“Well, for one your name is obvious. And I’ve seen Alphas fight. Jed might not be able to tell you are one, but the wolf inside him realizes it. And your own wants you to assert dominance.”

“Hope!” Mr. Saltzman’s voice sounded. “Why don’t you go paint something?”

“Yes Sir.” Giving a final wave to the lady, she ran back inside.

“Let’s get back to the tour, shall we?”

  
  


Hope was already in her pajamas, clean and bored. Her roommate was in the showers so she was waiting to turn off the lights. Her homework was long finished, having practiced the spells till she became bored. Her Latin homework only took fifteen minutes to translate.

The perks of growing up with centuries old vampires. Uncle Elijah found it important that she learned every language in the world, while her Aunt Freya thought she only needed to learn Latin and viking.

Her dad didn’t seem to care. As long as she was the strongest on the earth, and she didn’t spend too much time away from the house. Her Aunt Bex and her mother were the only ones who would let her be a kid.

With sidewalk chalk, playing with her other pack members, supplying the candy stores with her allowance, and exploring with Josh.

She missed it. She missed the way it was before the Hollow came along. Six carefree months she had with her family, all gone because of an evil vengeful spirit. And said spirit had tried to kill her and like all the other times, her family sacrificed everything to save her.

Their family’s Hope.

Hope was pulled from her thoughts when her roommate came back. She watched as the witch packed her book bag, and then it was lights out.

  
  


It was sometime in the morning when the witch showed up again. She had stayed the night at a hotel down the road. She spent all night on the phone with the coven’s elders talking about the school.

They said no, which wasn’t a shocker. Dark magic was a part of life, at least theirs. Evil things were out there. Regardless of why they were evil, there always seemed to be something or someone evil. And light magic would never win against the dark magic.

She could have easily called the headmaster to tell him about their choice, but she found herself wanting to take pity on one little girl.

Which is why she took the time to find her before going to the headmaster.

The older witch found her in a common room alone. She was painting, and upon closer look it looked to be a butterfly.

“Good morning.” The older witch spoke.

“Good morning.” Hope said in return, turning around.

The older witch smiled as she saw the way Hope watched her. 

“I’m not scared of you.”

“And you shouldn’t be.” The older witch smiled. “I should be the one afraid of you.”

Hope’s lip twitched and the older witch could see the hint of the infamous Mikaelson smirk.

Before the witch continued speaking, she pulled out a bundle of sage and lit it. “It’s a privacy spell.”

“I know.” Hope says. “My grandmother has it in her grimoire.”

“Very good.” The witch hums.

“What do you want?”

“I wanted to give you this.” She pulled out an old book where the pages are yellow with age and the leather binding is torn in places. “It’s my family’s grimoire; from your family's time.”

“Why?”

“There’s a spell in here that you could use.” The witch opens the book to the page marked and when Hope looks at it she sees that it’s a spell that will stop other wolves from sensing her wolf.

Hope reaches up to rip the page when the witch stops her. “If there is one thing I can’t handle, is people destroying grimoires. Take the whole thing. Just don’t let people find it.”

Hope is hesitant, but she does take it. “Why are you doing this?”

This time the witch smirks, “well, if there is anything I’ve learned it’s that you always wanna be on the good side of a Mikaelson.”

Hope smiles, and then she stuffs the grimoire in her book bag. Afterwards, the bundle of sage is blown out and the witch makes her way to the headmaster to tell him that her kids won’t be enrolling in his school.

  
  


Hope is quick to return to her room after classes are over for the day.

She knows that her roommate stops at the cafeteria for a snack, and eats it in the common room with her friends before returning to their room and gets started on her homework.

She has a good time window, but she doesn’t want to risk her seeing.

Once Hope shuts the door to her room, she locks it and rips open her book bag. Pulling out the old grimoire she opens it and settles on her bed and looks over the spell.

It looks easy to do and she’s done harder things.

Curiosity overwhelms her and she looks through the rest of the book. As pages flip she’s surprised at the amount of dark magic in the book. When she reaches a death spell she flips the grimoire closed and places it in an old shoe box and pushes it under her bed.

She quickly changes to her afternoon clothes, and with one look to the clock she knows that her roommate will be back in five minutes. She unlocks the door and sits on her bed to spend the next thirty minutes completing all of her homework.

She pushes the thought of the spell to the back of her mind. Besides, she’ll only have to deal with Jay for six more weeks. And then it’s back to New Orleans and her pack.

And there’s a little voice in her head that reminds her that her bad won’t be there.


	2. Like Father Like Daughter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope is still nine in this chapter.

For the most part Hope Mikaelson was just another child. Well, minus her tribrid nature. Or the fact that she was the child of a man well over a thousand. Or the fact that she should inherit the crescent pack if her immoral hybrid mother ever meets her match. Or the fact---

Who was she kidding?

She was never a normal child.

She was a Mikaelson and being one of those led to a lot of enemies. And she learned to never be afraid of them.

After all, she’s seen things more frightening than Damon Salvatore.

* * *

Hope was completely bored. And it was way too hot for her to play outside.

And on one hand, she was lucky to have gotten the same roommate as last year, and on the other, she was lonely. Everyone else was hanging out with their new roommates and bonding.

Don’t get her wrong, her roommate was great and they were sorta friends, but both had separate friend groups.

So after she was done unpacking, by herself like last year, she found herself in the library. Her father had donated even more money to the school, which not only allowed for a pool house but also an extended library.

Mr. Dorian had ordered almost every book he thought was important, and Hope wasn’t surprised when she found an abundance of books still in boxes with nowhere to be stored. Currently, he was sitting in his office editing the textbook that Dr. Saltzman was working on.

Hope was currently looking at the witch section when she heard voices coming from her headmaster’s office

She grimaced. She was always hearing voices. She talked to Uncle Kol over the summer about them, she thought she was inheriting the crazy her family was known for.

He just laughed and told her, “that’s your vampire hearing darling. As you get older it’ll grow stronger. You’ll be able to make out the words better and hear farther away.”

She wasn’t a vampire. Yet, at least. No matter how she died, she would always come back as one.

“Hope isn’t her dad.”

Hope instally perked up at her name. She walked closer and concentrated on making out the words.

“She’s dangerous Ric!” A voice yelled. It was a male, and he sounded condescending.

“She’s a kid!” That was Dr. Saltzman. He was defensive.

“Yeah, a kid to the son of a bitch who terrorized us for years.” The voice scoffed. “She’s a Mikaelson.”

Hope sucked a breath in. Nobody was supposed to know who she was. That was the deal her parents and her headmaster made. For everyone’s safety.

To the student body and the rest of her teachers she was just ‘Hope Marshall.’ Just an ordinary witch. Well, a New Orleans witch that was abandoned at the church and then shipped off to boarding school.

Now this was the second person who figured out who she was.

“That doesn’t mean she’ll turn out like them!” Dr. Saltzaman sounded tired.

A scoff was heard. “That whole family is filled with psychopaths. What’s gonna make her any different? Did you even think about what would happen with bringing her here? For god’s sake Ric, you just invited the whole Mikaelson clan back into Mystic Falls.”

Ric took a deep breath. “Damon, calm down. Her mother promised me that nobody would come back to Mystic Falls. Besides Damon, Kol, Elijah, Rebakah and Klaus can’t even be around her anymore.”

Hope could hear the defeated sigh from “Damon.” “And why not?”

“Some ancient evil that wants Hope,” Dr. Saltzman waved off. “They divided it and put it into each of them.’

“Huh,” Damon said. “Well it seems ‘Forever and Always’ wasn’t so forever.”

Alaric laughed. “No it wasn’t, and thank God for that.”

She heard glasses clink.

Hope let out a staggered breath. “It’s ‘Always and Forever.’”

She heard Alaric speak, and Hope listened closely again.

“How’d you find out anyway?”

“Bonnie guessed it. She was in town to see Elena and she brought this wolf with her. She’s been seeing him, I guess. Anyway, we saw her out and he made some comment about sensing another wolf.” He signed. “Bonnie saw her and put two and two together.”

Hope felt hot. She had the urge to go in there and defend her family, instead she just walked away.

* * *

Hope couldn’t sleep.

She tossed and turned and listened to the sound of her roommate’s breathing.

She wondered if she would be able to hear her neighbor’s breathing next year. Or would she be able to hear heartbeats, or the blood rushing through the veins. Or maybe it wouldn’t get that intense until she turned.

Or when she triggered her curse, what would happen. Would she be angrier than the other wolves? Would her hearing improve again? Would it stay the same? Would she be able to see in the dark?

A lot of things were left for Hope to wonder. And among all of the things there was always the lingering feeling of why she was alive.

Nature's loophole. But for what really? Her family failed at fighting the Hollow.

Why would nature make her just to try and kill her?

And again, the feeling of rage. It was as if she needed to pee, and she couldn’t stay still. Why was her life like this? She had watched other kids interact with their families, and she wanted that.

Hope flopped over in the bed. Her eyes burning from the tears that wanted to flow; she couldn’t cry. She knew that if she faced school tomorrow with puffy eyes Jed would make it his mission to make her cry again.

Jeez, out of everything she had been through the world couldn’t have given her a break on the stereotypical childhood bully?

She thought back to last year and that older witch. Maybe she had a point? Was it just their inner alphas clashing? Mr. Saltzman and Ms. Forbes thought that Jed had a crush on her, but that was just gross.

It made more sense for Jed to be intimidated by her. She was never exposed to alphas before, well expect her mother but she was her alpha, so it wasn’t like she clashed.

Well, there was only way to find out.

Gently, and quietly, she got out of her bed and reached under her bed and grabbed the grimoire she was gifted.

She opened it to the page the witch had marked. She turned on the bedside lamp and started reading.

Latin. Of course.

_ Obscure Wolf Spell _

Glancing over the spell, Hope noted everything she would need.

The spell requires a sacrifice, nothing big, just something tiny for her to sprinkle on a piece of jewelry.

She’s seen other witches do sacrifices with pythons, she has even played with them before Aunt Freya used them.

But she has never practiced those types of spells herself. Sure, an ancient dark spirit has implanted itself in her body and did those spells; but Hope never did those spells when she was in control.

It’s confusing, she’s aware.

But it’s something easy for her to do, at least she thinks so. It only requires a constant chant, blood sacrifice, and an object for her to cast the spell on.

Immentidly Hope’s eyes glanced at her bracelet. The bracelet was already used to control her magic, and not burn down all of New Orleans with just a sneeze. She knew that; she tried going without it this summer, but all it took was one sneeze and all the flowers in the compound died.

Ideally, that would make a good object, but according to her Aunt Freya she wouldn’t need to wear it in a couple of years. So unless she wanted to cast the spell again in a couple years, the best thing she could do was find another object.

Grabbing her jewelry box she looked through it for a couple minutes before picking a nice small silver band with a black gem. She slips it on for size, and decides it fits.

Finally, she places it on her nightstand and crawls back in bed. She’ll need her rest for tomorrow.

* * *

It was easy to sneak into town without any adult tagging alone. The Salvatore School was a good walk away from town, especially in the hot August sun. Though, it didn’t bother her as much as the others complained about it. Even when she had her bookbag with her.

When she finally walked into town, she crossed the street and entered the local pet store. She didn’t need supernatural hearing to hear the puppies barking, and like any other nine year old girl she immediately walks over to them and plays with them for a few seconds.

She had asked her mom once for a dog. She looked so taken back she didn’t know how to respond.

After she was done with the puppies, she walked over to the cat section and felt sad when some of the cats hissed at her and ran to the back of their cage. The few that stayed enjoyed a few scratches from the young Mikaelson.

Finally, she walked over to the section that held the bird, snakes and rats.

She didn’t know which one she should use.

Snakes were something she knew how to handle, but they were also a loose canon. Birds were ruled out when one turned and spoke to her. Rats didn’t have much blood, and they would be easiest to hide till she was able to get away.

“Why aren’t you at school?”

Hope gasped and turned around to see a man with a tired face looking at her.

His voice sounded familiar. And he looked familiar, perhaps one of the many vampires that inhabited Mystic Falls?

No; that’s not quite right.

Previous vampire.

“You have pretty eyes.” It was the first thing that came to Hope’s mind.

His face didn’t hide his confusion as he quickly looked Hope up and down in suspension. “Thanks?”

“Your welcome!”

“Can I help y’all today?” A shopkeeper asked, looking at the man.

As the man turned to the shopkeeper and started asking for a specific brand of cat food, Hope took this as her chance. She quickly took a rat from the enclosure and shoved it in her backpack. And with a flick of her wrist, hid it from anyone’s view; in case her bag was searched.

She heard footsteps. Far, closer, closer, behind her.

“Can I help you?” Hope asked, stopping and turning to face him.

“Just making sure you get back safely.” The man smirked.

“I don’t need your help.” Hope frowned.

“Oh yeah?” He acted smug.

“You know you're not invincible anymore, right?” He looked like he needed a reminder.

“Excuse me?”

“You’re human. You shouldn’t be involved in the supernatural world anymore.”

He huffed. He looked sad in a way. “And you know you aren’t invincible, either right?”

Hope smirked.

“Actually, I kinda am.”

The man laughed.

“Really. I'm a tribrid, I’m stronger than you think” Hope watched the smirk fade right away. By now they were at the edge of town.

“You shouldn’t go around bragging about that spawn.”

“You already knew. I heard you talking to Dr. Saltzman.” He looked confused.

“Don’t get smug, kid.”

“And why not?” Hope looked up at him with a smile. “I’m a tribrid. I don’t get to talk about it often. I’m stronger than you think. And I’m stronger than you.”

Hope watched as the man bit his cheek, but he didn’t reply.

“You won’t tell anyone about me, or what happened to my family.” It wasn’t a question.

“You sure about that?” He looked down at the kid with his eyebrow raised.

“Yes.” Hope answered without thinking. “Because you won’t bring attention back to you and Elena. Especially when there are werewolfs here again.”

“Your point?”

“He could be in need of more hybrids.”

And with that the man shut up. Because he would always protect Elena. “You win.” And he started to walk away.

“Hey!” She called out. “You won’t tell anyone about this.”

“And why’s that?’

“Because I’m a Mikaelson witch, and family is Always and Forever.” She explained. “And my family would go through anyone to protect me.”

* * *

Damon Salavtore watched as she walked away and he thought of the Mikaelson family. How he spent his immortal days fighting with them and how he always seemed to fail. 

The days where his brother was in ripper mode. Or hell, the days where his brother was alive at all.

As he thought of everything, he knew he was outmatched with the tiny nine year old. The whole would be, and that was something that terrifies him. And for a brief second he wonders how he would react if he was still a vampire.

But he shakes it off. He’s not immortal, and the bag of cat food is starting to get heavy and remind him of that fact. He loves his growing family, even that damned cat, but he doesn’t feel bad for thinking about it.

Immortal with his brother still at his side.

But that wouldn’t happen, ever. Because he was happy as a mortal with his wife, and his brother was dead after almost two hundred years because of the bitch that started it all.

And as he turned to walk home, he thought about how Hope Mikaelson had the hint of the devil in her eyes, and well, that was all her father.


	3. The Start of Something

Dark Magic was a path her school frowned on. But a path she would travel no matter what. Because it was written in the stars, in nature’s plan. Because she was who she was. Nature’s loophole.

And her path started on a warm night where she would cast her first black magic spell. And only later would it be revealed how it would lead to the very worst of her ideas, and eventually maybe it would lead her to the very best of ideas.

* * *

When Hope returned to school she had enough time to go to her room. Luckily her roommate wasn’t in the room, so she was able to place the rat in an old shoebox, she had previously poked holes in the lid, and tape it closed.

The rest of the day was just like every other day. Dr. Saltzman never called her into his office, so she concluded that Damon never called him about their interaction.

It was finally curfew after what felt like forever. And it didn’t take long before her roommate passed out.

Hope had slipped some sleep herbs in her dinner.

Quickly and quietly, Hope slipped out of bed and grabbed her sneakers. She put them on and then grabbed her bookbag and dumped the contents on her bed. She bent down and grabbed the old shoebox, and the grimoire. She shoved them both in the bookbag.

Getting out of the school was easier than it should have been. There weren't any guards or spells on the building to prevent anyone from leaving. It worked to her advantage, so she wasn’t going to start complaining.

Hope’s first stop was the rundown shack near the school, but when she got closer she could hear people. The high school kids were having a party. So, she walked around them and disappeared deeper into the forest.

She walked for some time, always keeping her ears open to make sure she wouldn’t run into anyone. Finally, she found a dock on the water. Deciding this was a good place, she put her bookbag down and pulled out her supplies.

Hope took a deep breath and unclasped her bracelet and put it on her bookbag. The first thing she grabbed was the candles she packed, and she walked to the middle of the dock.. She brought four long, skinny candles and she placed them to form a cross around her. She then took off the ring and placed it in the middle of the cross. Finally she walked back over to her bookbag and opened the shoebox.

“I’m sorry little guy.” She spoke before placing one hand on the head and the other on the body. She moved her hands in opposite directions and heard a loud snap.

She grabbed the pocket knife she swiped and moved to stand in front of the ring. She sat down and took the knife to cut the rat’s stomach open. She held the rat over the ring and dripped the blood over the ring.

She took a deep breath and started the chant.

* * *

When the candles extinguished, Hope took a second to breath. She finished the spell, but she wouldn’t know if it worked or not until she could interact with Jed.

Hope’s hands were shaking, but it wasn’t from the fear that came with sacrificial magic. She felt power like that before, only it was more intense and she wasn’t in control of it back then. This time though, there was no Hollow and she didn't have the urge to cry.

She was in complete control of whatever it was she was feeling. And to her, it felt amazing. She felt powerful, unstoppable.

She felt like the powerful witch she was, and not the weak kind orphan witch she was pretending to be.

When her hearing returned, and her excitement died down, she grabbed her ring. She dropped it as soon as she felt that it was covered in blood.

Okay, so maybe she wasn’t fearless yet.

After packing everything up, she grabbed a tissue from her book bag and gently grabbed the ring and wrapped it up; and made her way back to the school.


	4. Hope's Grimoire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Sorry about the long wait for this, college took over my life and I never had a free time to write or anything really! But thanks to this pandemic I'm home for the rest of the semester so I can write some more in my free time. Just letting you all know that I have no plans on giving up on this book or the idea of it! Anyway, this chapter sucks and I'm sorry about it but I really wanted to include the reason that Hope and Klaus stopped talking and found it hard to write since it wasn't my original idea. Forgive me for that, there is a lot of original ideas on the way though!

Hope’s relationship with her dad was never one for people to envy. It started with her dad wanting nothing to do with her, to living without him, to living with him and right back to living without him. To living with him for a glorious six months with him, and right back to living without him. This time though, they had all the benefits of the 21st century with facetime calls and texts. But that was never enough for the youngest Mikaelson.

* * *

At the Salvatore School, witches were introduced to grimoires from the very beginning. Well, the ideas of grimoires. There were a very few grimoires that contained only light magic. The school also required that all witches take latin and be fluent in the language.

Other dead languages were encouraged, but not required.

It was understandable, grimoires were a huge part of the witch heritage. And they were typically written in old languages.

But that never stopped Hope from sleeping in her classes. As if she wasn’t around vampires who could speak these languages with ease. As if her family weren’t vikings and didn’t witness the rise and fall of civilizations.

But this year she was entering fifth grade. This was the year that they would start to learn harder spells. This was the year that they could learn  _ real magic _ . The building foundation to get to where her Aunt Freya is at.

There were a fair amount of fifth grade magic teachers. But all teachers had seamlessly the same goal.

Their goal was to make all their students have unlimited respect for grimoires, and the knowledge that came with writing one.

Hope’s summers were always filled with looking through every grimoire her Aunt found. So she already had a respect for them, more so than the other witches in her community that would tear pages out of them. She once spent an entire day fixing her grandmother’s grimoire that her father and uncle tore.

On the first day of class, her teacher gave everyone a composition notebook.

“Everyone has been given one of these.” She held up the black and white checkered composition journal. “This is going to be your first grimoire, in a sense. This will help you all learn how to record spells. Now, this isn’t to be confused with your personal notebook you all brought; that one is for your notes.”

“What’s the difference?” A witch in the front, Eddy, asked.

“Well, your notes will explain why something happens. Like, what sage does, or what verian is, or what happens when two herbs are mixed. And these grimoires are going to hold what a certain spell does and how the ritual or spell is casted. And it will help you learn how to record a spell or how to read a spell in a grimoire.

“Many witches don’t create their own grimoires anymore, and that’s why so many of us don’t know what spells are out there to help or hurt us. It is a lost passion, if you would, and I for one believe that our new generation should know how to record and create their future spells. And besides, who’s to say you won’t forget about these spells in a couple of years and need a refresher.

“So for this year, we are going to be looking at some rituals with why the witches created them, how they created them, and how to cast them.”

* * *

As the year went on, Hope filled her grimoire with spells she learned in class and those she learned on her own time. She decorated it in her drawings and her multi-colored pens. And when her teacher finally taught them about the Asterplane spell, the light bulb above her head lit up.

Hope remembered her Aunt Freya doing them to see Keelin, but she refused to teach Hope because she didn’t want her to tempt Klaus. Or to see how Elijah was doing.

But of course, nobody at the Salvatore school knew that. Nobody at the school, beside Headmaster Alaric and Mr. Dorian, knew who she was.

After class, Hope returned to her room where she transferred her notes to her grimoire in nice, color-coded, writing. And at the very end of the page she drew a star to label its importance and wrote:  _ Dad is in Russia _ .

Once she was done, Hope made her way to the cafeteria so she was the first one to eat. Hope was done eating in the first twenty minutes of dinner; she ignored the looks from her friends and excused herself from the table.

On her way to her room, she made a detour to the witches supply room. While Hope thought the name sounded horrible, the room itself was quite efficient. It held every herb and plant that the witches needed for light magic spells. 

Hope quickly grabbed the bundle herb that she needed and stuffed it up her jacket sleeve and left. Once she got back to her room she put the herbs on her bed and plugged in the CD player her roommate owned and played one of the old CD’s she had and turned the music up as loud as she could without getting in trouble.

She quickly pushed all the stuff on the floor to the sides and got to work.

With the knowledge that her roommate took forever to eat, Hope locked the door and took off her bracelet. She placed it down beside her grimoire and then grabbed her grimoire and the box that held all of her supplies. She opened her box and grabbed everything she would need.

The first thing she did was grab the container full of salt and poured it to make a circle. She then placed three candles around the outer edge of the circle and then pulled the bundle of herbs apart and played three pieces on each side of where she would sit, and laid one more piece off to the side.

Hope placed a bowl in the middle of the circle and emptied a water bottle in it. She then sat down in the circle and pulled her grimoire closer so she could read it better, and just so she wouldn’t mess up the spell.

She lit the candles with a snap of her fingers and started her spell.

She stirred the water with the herb she layed off to the side and chanted twice.

Standing up, Hope closed her eyes and concentrated on her father.

Her eyes opened when she heard a snap, and she was graced with the sight of the back of a man wearing a leather jacket holding a heart in his hand. Hope’s eyes snapped up and down the victim's body and was shocked at how much blood they were covered in.

“Dad?” Hope shrieked.

The man in front of her turned around and Hope saw it was her father. His front was covered in blood. He still held the heart in his hand And when he saw her he squeezed it harder, resulting in blood flowing down his arm and dropping to the floor.

Which brought Hope’s eyes to the other victim sitting in a chair. He was covered in blood too.

Hope took a deep breath and looked back at her father. He just looked at her with a broken face and his arm started to lowever, his mouth gasping for something to say. When he finally managed to say something, it wasn’t what Hope was expecting to say.

“Get out!” His voice shocked Hope to the core. Her heart started to beat out of control and the lights in the mansion started to flicker.

Hope closed her eyes and brought her hands up and started to concentrate on being back in her room.

After a couple secound’s Hope peaked one eye open, and when she saw her grimoire and the herbs around her she signed and opened both her eyes. Hope took a big breath and tried to slow her breathing before shakily grabbing her grimoire and putting it on her night stand and grabbing her bracelet and putting that one.

Hope blew out the candles and put them in her box, and then swept up the salt and put it back in her jar before putting that in the box as well. She opened her window and poured the water out of it and placed it back in the box before sliding that back under the bed. Hope grabbed the herbs and put them in the trash, using her foot to push it down so it was covered.

Lastly, she took her CD out and turned off the CD player and unlocked her door. By this time she was still shaking and gave up on taking a shower tonight and just changed and layed down. She reached over and turned off her bedside light and having calmed down on her adrenaline, her body allowed her to cry.

She had her stuffed animal and faced the wall so her roommate wouldn’t see her tears and just cried. All night. Everytime she would close her eyes she would see the life of those two victims, wonder who they were. What they’d done.

When she finally moved in the morning to take an early shower, she was greeted by texts from her dad. Some asked if it was really her last night, some wanted her to text him, others wanted her to call him in the morning. One just said he was sorry if she was really there last night.

She deleted all of them and left her phone on her nightstand as she went to take a shower.

And that was the last time her dad reached out to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I said at the start of this chapter, I'm aware it sucked and I know you deserve better for waiting for so long, but better is coming! Keep safe everyone and wash your hands! Also, recommend me some of your favorite Elijah Mikaelson fanfiction, I'm gonna need something to do during my time in quarantine.


	5. Eleventh Birthday

Louisiana.

New Orleans.

The French Quarter.

Home.

Hope Mikaelson didn’t get to go home a lot.

She only returned to the French Quarter on holidays and summer break; then it was right back to boarding school. She never came home for things such as Halloween, birthdays or when she was just homesick. She knew why, her mom and Aunt Freya tried to hide the reason but she saw it.

Older witches were antsy of her being home. Her, a Mikaelson witch who still isn’t in complete control of her power. To their credit, last time her family lived here full-time a psycho ghost witch came back, implanted in her body and tried to kill everyone.

But luckily for her, her mother and aunt didn’t care; for the most part. So, after a long and boring plane ride from Virginia to Louisiana, Hope was back home in her own bed.

* * *

The moment Hope woke up, she was wide awake. Her face lit up with a smile as she sat straight up in bed, knocking her stuffed animals out of the bed and ran out of her room straight to her moms.

“Mom!” Hope chirped while flicking on the light switch and jumped on her bed. “Wake up!”

Hayley groaned and stretched her arm before opening her eyes to look at her daughter. “Hope,” she sighed.

Hope smiled at her mom, not noticing the pleading look for her to go back to sleep.

“We need to get ready! I don’t want to be late!”

Hayley turned her head to look at the clock, “Hope! It’s only eight in the morning, your party isn’t until three.”

Hope gave her sheepish smile before kissing her mom on the check and running out the room.

Once Hope was back in her room again, she locked the door before getting ready for the day. Knocking all of her stuffed animals and pillows to the floor, she made quick work of making her bed and arranging the stuffed animals and pillows to look appealing. After that was done, she made her way over to her dresser and pulled out a pair of shorts along with a tank top and changed, dumping her sleepwear into the hamper.

She took a moment to admire the crescent birthmark on her shoulder that she is forced to hide, and smiled. Home wasn’t just the place where her mom was. Home was where she is a Mikaelson instead of a Marshall.

Remembering something, she walked over and grabbed her phone and unplugged it and called her Uncle.

Or big brother. It depended how you looked at it.

“Do you have any idea what time it is, little lady?”

“It’s eight A.M.!” Hope replied obnoxiously.

A laugh from the other side, “that it is.”

Hope smiled a little before nervously playing with her hair. “Are you still coming today?”

“Hm,” She could hear him click his tongue. “Why don’t you look out your window and tell me?”

Hope perked up immediately. She raced to the doors that separated her room from the balcony and threw them open as quick as she could and was greeted with the sight of Marcel Gerard. She threw herself into his arms right away and he laughed as he wrapped his arms around her and swung her in a circle before sitting her down.

“You really came!” Hope smiled.

“Told you I would.” He smiled, showing off his perfectly white teeth.

“C’mon! You can eat breakfast with us!” She grabbed his hand and pulled him down the stairs to the dining room.

Inside the dining room Hope was greeted with the sight of her mother, now fully dressed, her Aunt Freya and Keelin. And a platter piled high of beignets.

“Keelin!” Hope smiled and ran to her for another hug.

“Hey birthday girl.” Keelin smiled while sitting beside Hope at the table.

“Hayley,” Marcel smiled. “Lookin’ good.”

Hayley smiled and reached over to hug him before everyone else took a seat and they all ate breakfast together.

* * *

The party was delightful. Hope ran with the other kids, mostly with the werewolves and played the games with the other witches. Everyone joined in for a game of hide and seek, each allowed to use their abilities, while the elders sat around a table and looked at them.

Marcel took loads of pictures, and sent them all to Rebekah, who smiled at the pictures while being locked away in her New York Apartment.

Hayley mostly absorbed the moment while sitting with Mary who would try to play with the kids, but her deteriorating health proved that to be difficult.

“You’re doing a great job,” She remarked.

“She’s a great kid.”

“And you’re an amazing mom,” Mary smiled at her. “I wish Jackson could see it.”

Hayley went to reply, but Hope pulled their attention away. “Grandma Mary! Come play with us!”

Mary imminently went to the kids. And Hayley smiled as she watched Josh help Mary around, and watched as Josh watched over Nick, who had become a rebellious teenager. They were at peace, almost.

Vincent didn’t hold any grudges against the vampires anymore, so long as the Mikaelson family stayed away and nobody killed anyone. Werewolves went where they pleased and no longer had to go through the full moon, and they had a great Alpha. Witches aren't threatened anymore, they could practice their magic and traditions freely, and they protected Hope despite being weary.

If only Elijah and Klaus could be, everything would be perfect. And her baby girl wouldn’t have to go through another birthday without her family

* * *

By the time it was time to go home, Hope was exhausted. As was Hayley. After loading up the bike Hope was gifted, Hayley started to work on filling up the rest of the space with other presents.

“Mom!” Hope said, she was sitting along the deck with an older boy, while playing with her new bag of chalk.

“Yes, Hope?” Hayley yelled back.

Hope recoiled for a second, yelling made her ears ring. “Can I wear the necklace that Marcel gave me? I know I can’t wear it back to school, but I want to wear it while I’m home.”

Hayley sighed, and nodded. She pulled the necklace box from the stack of presents and padded the picnic table, causing Hope to run to her.

“Hope!” The boy called out. “Can I see the red?”

“Sure, Henry.” Hope smiled and turned around; handing him the red chalk before running back over to her mom.

Sitting down on the table, Hayley clasped the necklace around Hope’s neck. “Now, let me see it.”

Hope stood up and turned around for Hayley to look at the necklace. The Mikaelson crest stood right, a target for sure one day. But she stood there proud of her family, and Hayley could only wish that it would stay that way for the rest of her life.

“Well, well. Look what we have here.” Marcel said, walking out of Mary’s house with Josh, who held a plate filled with cake. “A pretty girl with a pretty necklace.”

Hope blushed and smiled. “Thank you for the necklace,” Hope smiled at him. “I really like it.”

“You’re welcome little lady,” Marcel smiled and hugged Hope. “Now remember, the “M” is for Marcel and not Mikaelson.”

“Sure,” Hope looked up at him and smiled, but in reality it looked more like a smirk.

“You definitely are your father’s daughter.” Marcel laughed, not noticing the way that Hope tensed up at the mention of her father. Instead he looked over at Josh, whose face was covered in cake, “Josh, really?”

“I’ve got a sweet tooth, Marcel. Beside, the kids are done with it and Hayley and Hope said to ‘help yourself.’” Josh said, mocking Marcel, and looked over at Hope and held a fork out with some cake on it.

Hope giggled and took the bite of cake before handing Josh his fork back and went back to playing with Henry.

It sure was glad to be home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to give some fluff of Hope being home in New Orleans. Her teenage years are coming up, and every girl knows that the teenage years suck. So be prepared for some angst on the way. Also, are there any characters you want to see Hope interact with? Or just hear mentioned?


	6. Family Day

It would be a whole year before Hope pushed passed the image of her father elbow deep in someone else’s blood, and gathered the strength to call him.

But it would be another four years before she heard from him again.

* * *

It was normal for kids to get homesick, especially when they were shipped away to boarding school. So, Headmaster Alaric and Mr. Dorian invited Family Day.

A month into the school year, your family was allowed to come and stay with you and see how you were coping. All classes were canceled that day as the school parking lot and halls were filled with everyone’s parents as their kids pulled them along to show them their rooms or introduce them to their friends.

Everyone but poor orphan Hope Marshall.

That was the deal her mom made with Alaric.

Hope gets to come to the school, but not under the name Mikaelson. And she can’t have any ties to their family beside being a New Orleans witch.

When it came to family day, Hope had her own traditions. They probably weren’t the healthiest, but it’s what helped. After her roommate would leave for the day, she would lock herself up and study. She would then have a Skype session with her family, and it never went the way she hoped. Her father would be distant, Uncle Kol would act distant to his siblings. Aunt Rebekah and Marcel were always nice, her Aunt Freya would rant about leads and make the same promise each year;  _ it won’t be long guys _ . And of course, there was always the noble sized hole in their talks.

For once, she just wanted to be like the other kids. Her dad and Uncle Elijah joke about boys, her aunts stopping them. Her mom would be taking a million pictures for some scrapbook. Ice cream in the park after dinner. Watching her friend’s faces when she introduces Marcel as her brother and uncle.

And so, her day would end in tears.

The start of this family day, Hope found herself staring at her phone. And after a quick pep talk, she brought herself to finally call the number she had been staring at.

Hope waited for the line to ring, instead a loud beep was heard followed by an automatic voice. “We’re sorry. The number you dialed is no longer in service.”

Hope immensity hung up and texted her mother.

“ _ Did dad get a new number? _ ”

She stared at the wall a few seconds before making her way to her desk. She opened up her laptop and emailed her dad.

As soon as she closed out the email, her roommate, she got a new one this year, rushed into their room after breakfast and grabbed her coat before running back out the door again.

Sighing, Hope gravitated to her bed and laid on the cover. She grabbed her stuffed animal and pulled it close and let her back shake with tears for a few minutes before sleep overtook her.

* * *

Hope doesn’t know how long she slept, but she was woken up when a knock rasped her door.

Forcing her eyes open that was glued together by her tears, she struggled to see for a few minutes as her eyes focused.

Another knock sounded, and Hope let out a little, “give me a second please.”

She wet a paper towel and wiped her face hating the way it felt and brushed her hair. Once she opened the door she was greeted with an old face and a young one.

“Grandma Mary!” Hope smiled, opening the door wider.

“Shh,” Mary held her finger to her lips as she ushered in her accomplice, before closing the door.

Hope turned around to greet the younger face and recognized her as a fellow New Orleans witch. Patricia Claire; Davina’s little cousin. “Hey.” Hope smiled. They were playmates, but she spent most time with the wolves.

“Hey,” Patricia smiled.

“What are you doing here?” Hope glanced at her grandma, who sat down at Hope’s desk.

“Well, it’s family day so I thought I would come see you.” Mary answered.

“Thank you,” Hope smiled. “But you know nobody can know who I am.”

“We know,” Patricia smiled. “But you are a New Orleans witch, which is why no one will question if your friend comes to visit you. And if I just so happened to get help from a Crescent wolf, then it must be a coincidence.”

Hope looked at Patricia and a smile grew on her face as she looked at her and then to her grandma. “Really? Y’all are gonna spend the day with me?”

“Well not if you're wearing that,” Mary teased.

Hope looked down at her pajamas before smiling sheepishly. “I was just gonna spend the day in bed,” Hope said.

“Well not anymore,” Patricia opened up Hope’s closet before making a face at the uniforms, and shoved them aside. “Now, get dressed.”

* * *

After getting dressed, and letting her grandma use the bathroom. Hope took them to get some food, and they sat outside; Hope made sure to avoid her headmaster and his spawns.

Her grandma sat and watched as Hope and Patricia played a game of tag. A couple more witches joined in, then a few more wolves and soon parents were sitting with Mary and engaging in conversation while their kids all played.

Just as Alyssa was about to tag a wolf, Jed ran along and tackled her.

“Hey!” Hope yelled while running up to Jed.

Ever since Hope created her ring Jed has left her alone to an extent, but he still took his anger out on other people. So Hope wasn’t in the clear, but it wasn’t as bad as before.

“Leave her alone!” Hope yelled.

Patricia ran over to Alyssa and helped her up, and everyone else took sides. Most of the wolves went to back up Jed, but some stayed behind Hope. All the witches were on the same side, though.

“What’s it to you?” Jed sneered.

“She was doing nothing to you,” Wade chimed in.

Jed took a step in Wade’s direction but Hope stepped in front of him. “Leave him alone!”

Jed glared past Hope before huffing and turning to her and then back in Wade’s direction. “What? Are you gonna let a girl stand up for you?”

“Shut up Jed!” An angry wolf piped up from behind Hope.

Jed was about to fight back, when they heard the voice of their headmaster.

“What’s going on out here?”

Everyone turned around to face the Headmaster, who sighed loudly. “Jed, Alyssa and Hope meet me in my office.”

He turned around and walked inside with Alyssa following silently, while Jed and Hope went to their families.

Grandma Mary smiled at Hope, and Patricia as she followed Hope to her.

“I’m sorry Grandma Mary,” Hope said dully.

“What for?” Her grandma said. “You didn’t do anything. You were standing up for someone that’s all I can ask you to do.”

Hope smiled at her grandmother.

“Come along now, let’s see if we can’t get this settled and then we can go for a walk.” Her grandmother ushered both children inside. “I wanna know what’s so special about this town.”

* * *

Headmaster Saltzman had decided to question all the children separately. To make sure he wasn’t too harsh the other owner of the Salvatore School decided to be present, as well as allowing the parents to be present as well.

Alyssa went first, then Jed and last was Hope.

When it was Hope’s turn, Mary and Patricia both followed her inside. She’s meet with Headmaster Saltzman’s angry gaze and Ms. Salvatore’ understanding one. And she braces herself for the lecture she knows she is about to get.

“So, Hope do you want to tell me what happened?”

“We were playing, and Jed ran up and pushed Alyssa.” She said looking down at her hands.

“And?” Mr. Saltzman probed.

“I ran up to him,” Hope’s gaze landed on her grandmother who nodded. “And I stood up for her.”

“Why would you do that?” Mr. Saltzman sighed.

“He had no reason to push her down!” Hope yelled.

Hope felt her skin start to heat up, and she tried her best to calm down.

“Hope!” Her headmaster yelled. “Calm down!”

“Alaric!” Mrs. Salvatore yelled. “You can’t just yell at her!”

He look over at Mrs. Salvatore before taking a deep breath and turning toward Hope and apologies, “Sorry, but you know what can happen if you get angry.”

“I’m wearing my bracelet!” She defends herself.

“I know, I know, I just got carried away.” He let out a sigh. “Just don’t get in any more fights. Okay?”

“It wasn’t even a fight!” Hope defends herself.

“That might be the case,” Mrs. Salvatore interrupts them. “But it would be in everyone’s best interest if next time you come get an adult, so that we can control it. And you stay out of stressful situations.”

“With all due respects, I think that the one who should be in the hot seat is that little boy that caused all of this.” Grandma Mary interjected.

“And he will be, but right now we want to get this under control. And we feel that if anyone should avoid stressful situations, it should be Hope. The Salvatore School is dedicated to keeping Hope’s identity a secret for everyone’s safety.” Mrs. Salvatore said.

“And along with that I believe it is in the best interest of Hope’s and everyone’s safety if Hope doesn’t get any more visitors.” Headmaster Saltzman said.

Hope looked down at her shoe and took a deep breath and tried not to cry.

“Well, I disagree but you are the headmaster.” Her grandmother said and stood up and rested her hands on Hope’s shoulder. “At least let me take the girls out for ice cream before I drive home.”

“I don’t feel-” Dr. Saltzman started before Mrs. Salvatore interrupted him.

“That’s okay. Just have Hope back by her curfew.”

* * *

Hope directed Grandma Mary to the town’s ice cream parlor where they all ordered a bowl of ice cream and sat outside. They took their time eating their ice cream and talking. They talked about anything and everything, Hope and Patricia finding things in common and Grandma Mary telling fun stories about her younger days.

“Well, I have to use the bathroom,” her grandmother said. “Will you girls be okay out here?”

Both of the girls nodded and went back to talking while Grandma Mary went inside.

Suddenly, Patricia stopped in the middle of a sentence and gaped at the garden behind Hope.

“What?” Hope asked before turning around.

The entire garden was dead. The grass was brown, all the leaves were brown and dried up and falling from the plants. And all the garden’s crops were now shriveled and rotten.

“What happened?” Hope asked.

“Nos omnia perdetu el eam.” Patricia whispered.

Hope turned around and looked at Patricia. Patricia’s eyes were glazed over and she didn’t seem to realize what she said. “It will destroy us all.”

Patricia snapped out of her gaze and locked eyes with Hope. “Huh?”

“That’s what you said.” Hope asked. “Nos omnia perdetu el eam.”

“Oh,” Patricia said while shaking her head. “Sorry.”

Hope looked back to the garden and then to Patricia. “It’s about me, isn’t me?”

“What?” Patricia turned to her.

“I’ll destroy everything.” It wasn’t a question.

“C’mon girls.” Both the girls jumped when they heard Mary’s voice but they both silently got up and followed her to the car to take Hope back to school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long! I promise I still want to write this and finish it. I've taken time to decide where I want to take this book and everything I wanna touch on. And I also went back and edited the previous chapters because I wasn't fully happy with how they turned out the first time.
> 
> And for anyone curious about the direction of this, I plan on writing about how I pictured Hope's childhood. And then I plan on writing about how Hope brings her family back together.
> 
> And a thanks to everyone who is reading this now, and those will stick with me as I write this.


End file.
